


Whatever It Takes

by coockie8



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, sexual favours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Dark Ace is ordered to get Carver's loyalty to Cyclonia, by any means necessary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my own, personal circle of hell.

“What would it take to get you to agree?” Dark Ace asked while circling around Carver.

The _Red Eagles_ Sky Knight followed Dark Ace with his eyes; letting them travel over the lean figure of the Talon Commander. He took in the other males spiky, black hair, his smoldering red eyes, his arm brace, his lean abdomen, nice hips, perfect backside, and toned thighs

“You; right now, and again, after I deliver the Aurora Stone. I want steady access to you,” He stated; pupils blown wide.

Dark Ace stopped his circling in front of Carver; locking eyes with the other man, he knew exactly what Carver meant, he wasn’t stupid. And Master Cyclonis had ordered him to gain Carver’s loyalty at any cost. Steeling himself, he stepped toward the other man; placing his hand firmly on Carver’s crotch

“If that’s what it takes,” He purred; pressing their lips together.

Carver immediately took control of the situation; grabbing Dark Ace by the shoulders and slamming him into the nearest wall, deepening the kiss to a near violent level. Dark Ace’s arms shot up to push Carver off when the contact against the wall knocked the air out of him, but quickly stopped himself when he remembered what was at stake. Carver suckled on Dark Ace’s tongue; greatly enjoying the feeling of the Talon Commander’s shudder. He slowly broke the kiss; not wanting to, he loved the taste of Dark Ace’s mouth, but he had a feeling he’d love the taste of other things more.

“Pretty aggressive for a Sky Knight,” Dark Ace commented through shallow gasps for breath.

Carver smirked before moving lower to kiss and lick along Dark Ace’s jaw, then neck. Dark Ace tilted his head up to give Carver more access; letting himself relax and enjoy the feeling. He gently grasped at the larger man’s biceps

“How much time do we have?” He asked.

Carver pulled back and smirked

“Enough,” He assured; going back to sucking on Dark Ace’s neck as he carefully removed his armour, hesitating on the arm brace.

Dark Ace hummed softly; pushing Carver back slightly so he could finish removing his armour himself. Carver licked his lips as he watched; just gently stroking Dark Ace’s hips.

“You’re beauty is wasted on Cyclonia,” He breathed as Dark Ace began to shed his uniform.

Dark Ace glanced up at Carver, but didn’t say anything. Once he’d completely stripped down, he dropped to his knees in front of Carver; leaning forward to nuzzle his crotch. Carver tangled his fingers in Dark Ace’s hair; grinding against his face

“So eager,” He purred while pulling his cock out of his pants.

Dark Ace licked his lips as he wrapped a hand around the thick length; kissing the tip. Carver let out a breathy chuckle

“Good boy,” He praised.

Dark Ace crinkled his nose at the demeaning compliment but carried on nonetheless. Carver bit his lip as Dark Ace slowly took his cock into his mouth; not breaking eye contact. Dark Ace had been with enough people to know that they usually had a thing with his eyes. Carver tightened his grip on Dark Ace’s hair and forced him the rest of the way down his cock. Dark Ace was forced to break eye contact by closing his eyes tight when he gagged; reaching up to push on Carver’s thighs. Carver held Dark Ace’s head still as he thrusted his hips. Dark Ace desperately tried to pull his head away; gagging and lurching every so often. Carver released Dark Ace’s head; laughing when he immediately started to cough.

“Too rough for you?” He teased.

Dark Ace rubbed his throat; glaring up at Carver with wet eyes through his hair

“Jerk,” He croaked while standing.

Carver smirked; pressing their lips together again, humming into the kiss as he roughly groped Dark Ace’s backside. The Talon Commander jerked away from the kiss to glance over his shoulder at Carver’s fondling. Carver slipped 2 fingers between Dark Ace’s ass cheeks to tease his hole

“I’ve been watching you for years, you know; I’ve wanted you since we met,” He purred.

Dark Ace swallowed thickly; not particularly liking that comment, since they’d met when Dark Ace was 13, but he kept quiet on his disapproval of Carver’s creepy desires. Carver pressed his finger against Dark Ace’s hole; testing the give before pulling away

“Turn around, bend over,” He ordered.

Dark Ace swallowed thickly before begrudgingly following the order. Carver ran his hands over Dark Ace’s back, then down his backside before bringing down a hard slap. Dark Ace flinched; letting out a soft yelp, staring at Carver over his shoulder

“Is this really necessary?” He grumbled.

Carver just slapped his ass again

“Yes, it turns me on; that face you make when I spank you,” He purred.

Dark Ace bit his lip; yelping when another hit was brought down. He put his hands against the wall to steady himself; straightening up, but arching his back to stick his ass out. Carver groaned; bringing another hit down

“I think you like this,” He teased.

Dark Ace whimpered softly

“I like whatever it takes to get your loyalty,” He mumbled.

Carver smirked; pressing his hips against Dark Ace’s ass and leaning over his body to whisper in his ear

“Smart boy,” He purred; rutting against him.

Dark Ace swallowed thickly; letting his head hang, he’d had sex with a lot of people, but something about selling himself for his Master made him feel dirty… Like some kind of screwed up Prostitute. Carver better not fail. The Sky Knight spread Dark Ace’s cheeks and knelt behind him; leaning forward to push his lips to the hole. Dark Ace shuddered at the feeling; it wasn’t like he’d never been eaten out before, but it caught him off guard every time. Carver slapped Dark Ace’s ass again while pushing his tongue inside his hole. Dark Ace jerked forward; moaning softly under his breath as he pressed his hips back on Carver’s face

“That feels good,” He cooed.

Carver groaned softly; reaching down to stroke his cock as he eagerly sucked on Dark Ace’s hole. The Talon Commander hummed softly; reaching a hand down to jerk his cock

“Fuck, just fuck me already,” He panted.

Carver stood; chuckling softly as he pressed 2 fingers into Dark Ace’s hole; twisting them around a bit before tugging them out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube of lubricant; squeezing some of the contents onto Dark Ace’s tail bone, watching in drip down his crack. He smirked at the small gasp that left Dark Ace’s mouth before pressing the tip of the tube into Dark Ace’s hole and squeezing more of the contents inside him. Dark Ace crinkled his nose before sighing softly when Carver pushed 2 fingers inside him again

“I hear you’re kind of a slut,” Carver commented while scissoring his fingers “You’re so tight though,” He groaned.

Dark Ace whimpered softly; clenching around the fingers inside him. Carver ran his free hand up Dark Ace’s spine as he pushed 2 more fingers in; curling them to prod at Dark Ace’s prostate. The Talon Commander arched his back and cried out

“Fuck!” He moaned; jerking his hips back.

Carver licked his lips as he thrusted the fingers in and out of Dark Ace’s tight hole; tormenting his prostate, loving the sounds he was making. Dark Ace hung his head and pressed back on Carver’s fingers again; mumbling something incoherently under his breath. Carver traced his thumb along the stretched edge of Dark Ace’s hole before slowly pushing it in. Dark Ace’s back went rigid and he tried to jerk his hips away

“W-What are you doing?” He stammered; looking over his shoulder.

Carver just smirked as he slowly eased his hand inside the smaller male

“Fisting you; what does it look like?” He purred “Whatever it takes, right?”

Dark Ace balled his hands into fists and clenched his teeth while trying desperately to relax. Carver soothed his gently by running his free hand up and down his spine

“You’re _so_ tight, baby,” He cooed.

Dark Ace panted; tears welling up in his eyes

“Jackass,” He spat.

Carver just laughed as he continued to push in up to the middle of his forearm

“How does it feel?” He purred next to Dark Ace’s ear.

The Talon Commander took in deep breaths as he clawed at the wall

“It’s too big,” He whimpered.

Carver smirked as he began to slowly pull his arm out. Dark Ace arched his back and whined

“Oh fuck~!” He mewled.

Carver licked his lips

“You’re so hot,” He groaned as he pulled out to just his 4 fingers.

Dark Ace took in erratic breaths as he glanced back at Carver again

“Please, just fuck me down,” He pleaded.

Carver pulled his fingers free and lined his cock with Dark Ace’s well-stretched hole

“Can’t hold back any longer anyway,” He groaned as he started to push in.

Dark Ace sighed and let his head hang; nearly purring under his breath. Carver tightly gripped Dark Ace’s hips as he sheathed himself inside

“How are you _so_ tight?” He groaned; grinding into Dark Ace’s hole.

The Talon Commander clenched around Carver’s cock and rocked back against him. Carver brought a slap down on his ass again as he pulled out to the head before slamming back in; striking Dark Ace’s prostate. Dark Ace arched and cried out

“O-Oh, Carver!” He whimpered before quickly covering his mouth.

Carver clicked his tongue against his teeth as he kept up his brutal pace; grabbing Dark Ace arms and yanking them back; using them as handles to keep himself steady

“Don’t cover your mouth,” He growled.

Dark Ace mewled pathetically; his left shoulder seizing up from the strain Carver was putting on it. He whimpered softly

“C-Carver, you’re hurting me,” He panted.

Carver raised an eyebrow and pulled harder on Dark Ace’s arms as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Dark Ace let out a high whine

“Please,” He choked.

Carver carefully released Dark Ace’s arms but pinned him to the wall

“Don’t cover your mouth,” He repeated.

Dark Ace moaned softly as he pressed his back against Carver’s chest; there was something about being completely surrounded by a larger man that turned him on like crazy. Carver quick, hard thrusts were definitely helping though. His cock twitched and dripped between his legs; he was _so_ close

“Carver, I can’t hold it anymore,” He mewled.

Carver smirked and slipped a hand around Dark Ace’s waist to squeeze his cock

“Cum for me, baby,” He purred.

Dark Ace arched; clamping down hard around Carver cock, and came with a choked moan. Carver suck his teeth into Dark Ace’s right shoulder to stifle a moan as he came; filling Dark Ace to the brim.

 

Dark Ace refused to look at Carver as he got dressed; tightening the brace on his left arm, which now ached like hell. Carver sighed contently before wrapping his arms around Dark Ace’s waist from behind

“I look forward to bedding you on Cyclonia, Pet,” He purred.

Dark Ace pursed his lips together and swallowed thickly; shuddering when Carver licked the shell of his ear. He quickly shrugged the Sky Knight off and picked up his sword

“That all depends on whether or not you succeed,” He reminded; heading to the exit of the building they were hiding out in.

Carver licked his lips

“You think Lightning Strike was rough?” He snarled.

Dark Ace stopped in his tracks; looking over his shoulder at Carver. A small smirk slowly crawled its way over his lips

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep; you can’t even imagine how _rough_ that man could be,” He cooed before leaving.

Carver lowered his gaze before looking back up at the door way; lifting a small lock of hair he’d ripped from Dark Ace’s head while they were fucking, holding it to his nose and inhaling deeply; moaning softly at the smell

“Guess I’ll just have to try harder, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like that? You read it all the way through, so I hope you did. If you want, I can write a little sequel to this that takes place during that one episode there where Carver get's out of jail, and is staying with the Storm Hawks.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
